1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing oysters from the shell.
2. Prior Art
In the most common method to remove oysters from the shell, the shells are opened manually one by one, and then the body of the oyster is removed from each shell.
In this case, each oyster must be processed very quickly if large numbers of oysters are to be handled. On the other hand, each oyster must be removed from the shell carefully so that the body of the oyster is not damaged. However, such work requires a high level of skill. Accordingly, considerable personnel expenditures are required to employ skilled workers, and this leads to an increase in the cost of the oyster.